The embodiments described herein relate generally to collapsible furniture and, more particularly, to collapsible chairs having a back support. Collapsible chairs are well known around the world as convenient options for seating at locations where seating is otherwise unavailable. They are easily stored, transported and set up for a variety of indoor and outdoor uses including camping, fishing, painting, sporting events, concerts, and parties, for example. A user may spend a considerable period of time sitting in a collapsible chair during any of these activities. However, conventional collapsible chairs do not provide sufficient back support to maintain a user's spine properly aligned and positioned when the user sits in the chair for a lengthy period of time. When seated in conventional chairs, a person's lower back bends to conform to the sagging curve of the membrane material, a direction that is the reverse of the natural curve of the lower back, thus placing tremendous stress on the intervertebral disks of the spine. This stress results in an often uncomfortable, sometimes painful, and always unhealthy, round curve of the lower back, sometimes called “C-sitting” that can have long lasting effects on a person's quality of life.
FIG. 19 shows a profile 810 of a typical sling style chair with a sling seat 824 like a hammock. Seat 824 slopes or tilts backwards at the front of the seat 830 and slopes frontwards at the rear of the seat 832. This frontward tilt at the rear of the seat 832 forces a seated person's hips to tilt backwards thus forcing the lumbar region of the spine to curve or slump in the wrong direction into a C-sitting position, with the lumbar region following the concave curve in the rear area of the seat 832.